They Are ELF!
by AbracaForte
Summary: "AAAH! AAAH!"/"Ih, lo kenapa sih? Kamseupay banget!"/"ADA DVD SUPER SHOW 3! SUJUUU!"/"Hah? SUPER JUNIOR? DEMI APAAA?"/"KYUHYUN!"/"YESUNG!"/Yang K-Popers maupun yang bukan K-Popers wajib baca dan review! XD


Hai-hai semuaaa! Fo kembali setelah beberapa lama hiatus! Ohmaigat... hidupku sedikit berbeda kalo nggak nulis fic, rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang gimanaaa gitu #eaaa Fic ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman Fo begitu liat DVD Super Show 3 Limited Edition yang terpampang rapi dan kinclong-kinclong di etalase. Begitu ngeliat cover-nya aja Fo udah langsung nge-fly, lebih dari langit ketujuh kali #lebe Apalagi pas nonton DVD-nya di toko itu. Fo langsung teriak-teriak girang bareng tante XD (tante Fo juga suka Super Junior :3) Tanpa ba-bi-bu Fo langsung beli DVD itu, seneeeng banget! Fic ini teruntuk para ELF! XD

Dan jangan lupa, Persona 3 Portable punya ATLUS selalu! Super Junior punya kita semua~ #ngek

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Pada hari minggu di Power Record Paulownia Mall, Minako tengah window shopping bersama teman-temannya, Yukari, Mitsuru, Fuuka, dan Aigis. Mereka tidak berencana untuk membeli DVD, CD, ataupun kolor, tapi hanya sekedar menonton video klip yang dimainkan atau mendengar musik secara cuma-cuma di sana. Ckckck... dasar manusia gratisan... (Minako: "Halah lo juga sama aja,"/Fo: "Heh, suuut!")

"AAAH! AAAH!" suasana yang tadinya begitu tenang, tiba-tiba saja menjadi ramai ketika Yukari berteriak bagai orang gila kehilangan punuknya. Buset, orang apa onta punya punuk segala?

"Ih, lo tuh kenapa sih?" tanya Mitsuru yang siap-siap mau nelepon RSJ terdekat, takut-takut kalo Yukari gila beneran dan ngamuk menghancurkan Power Records lalu digrebek oleh hansip dan ditampar pake kolor.

"Iya, kamseupay banget!" tambah Fuuka.

"I-Itu... itu..!" Yukari nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah salah satu etalase yang bling-bling, mewah, elegan, dan sesuatu.

Minako yang penasaran menengok ke arah yang ditujukan Yukari. "AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Minako berteriak tiba-tiba layaknya kuntilanak keselek gentong sambil menunjuk etalase bling-bling. "ADA DVD SUPER SHOW 3! SUJUUU!"

"Hah? SUPER JUNIOR? DEMI APAAA?" Mitsuru ikut-ikutan menengok ke arah etalase yang sesuatu banget itu dan menunjuk-nunjuk DVD Super Show 3.

Fuuka dan Aigis menengok bersama-sama dan juga berseru bersama-sama bagaikan kembar siam. "Leeteuk-oppa!" Mata mereka kini telah berubah menjadi lope-lope dan cium-ciumin foto Leeteuk sang leader Super Junior yang tertera di DVD.

"KYUHYUN!" seru Minako yang tengah menerjang foto Kyuhyun. Iiiih, itu suami gue tau! #bokis Yap, bisa disimpulkan bahwa Minako adalah seorang Sparkyu.

"Ohmaigat! YESUNG!" teriak Yukari yang tidak kalah membabi buta sambil goyang ubur-ubur alay. Di sini bisa disimpulkan bahwa Yukari adalah Clouds.

"HELL!" teriak Mitsuru pake mikrofon Power Record sambil nunjuk seorang pegawai yang berpose mempromosikan DVD SS3. "ANDHIKA KANGEN BAND!"

"Haaah?"

Sing... tik tok tik tok tik tok ! Tiba-tiba Ahmad Dhani lewat sambil menyinari kepala gundulnya dengan senter biar mirip lampu disko.

"WAT IS TIS NAON IEU TEH? JURIG BOROKOKOK LAIN?" teriak Aigis dengan OOC-ness tingkat tinggi. Tidak lupa juga memasuki Orgia—eh, Sunda Mode #eaaak

"Idih ada Andhika... MINTA POTO DUND!" kata Mitsuru yang udah mulai terkena penyakit kamseupay. Maklum lah kemaren kelupaan belum divaksin.

"Oh... boleh kok boleh..." jawab Andhika kegirangan dengan sok imut. Biasa, kamseupaynya kambuh ngeliat cewek bohay kayak Fo. #apasiiih

"TUNGGU! TUNGGUUU!" teriak Fuuka. "KOK ADA SI POLEM?"

"Hm... kasih tau nggak yaaach?" Andhika berpose sok-unyu-dan-bikin-orang-muntah. "Yach... soalnyah akyu mau gantyiin Heechul yang lagi hamil—eh, wamil... jadiiiih, akyu yang gantyiin diyah di Super Show 4 nantyiiiih~"

"HIDIH NEJOOONG!" teriak Minako sambil ngegebug Andhika Si Manusia Polem Titisan Minato. Gadis pecinta Kyuhyun itu ngebacok Andhika dengan sterofoam terdekat.

"LAGIAN KALO ADA ELO SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU NONTOOOON?" tambah Yukari dengan napsunya sambil nusuk-nusuk Andhika pake clurit bekas tawuran kemaren. (Ini sebenernya charanya yang gak suka apa authornya yang nggak suka sama Andhika Kangen Band sih? Hm, sepertinya yang terakhir lebih cocok.)

"AMPUN! AMPUUUN!" Andhika langsung melarikan diri sebelum hal-hal abnormal terjadi.

"Fyuh... akhirnya Manusia Polem sudah pergi! Yey!" Fuuka langsung nari-nari gak jelas kayak Dora kesurupan.

"Yah... belum minta poto..." desah Mitsuru.

"Senpai, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu!" seru Minako. "Sekarang kita harus memikirkan caranya agar kita bisa membeli DVD Super Show 3!"

"Iya! Betul betul betul!" teriak Yukari sang Upin-Ipin Wannabe.

Aigis berpikir keras sampe-sampe kepalanya ditimpuk batu dan berasap. Fuuka langsung masak daging asap di atas kepala Aigis. Hem... yummy and sexy food! #salahacara "Oh iya! Gimana kalo kita patungan?" usul Aigis.

"WAH! BETUL JUGA ITUUU!" Mitsuru nge-Kepret Dance dan membuat Iwatodai banjir bandang.

"Hebah kan ide gue? Wakakakakak~" Aigis ngikik-ngikik nggak jelas kayak kuntilanak yang siap beranak.

"Yaudah deh kalo gitu, keluarin uang kalian masing-masing!" komando Minako. Mereka semua pun mengeluarkan uang mereka. Dengan kecepatan mendewa mereka membeli DVD itu dan membawanya pulang dengan heboh sampai-sampai para hansip mengejar mereka berlima karena dikira pasien RSJ yang kabur.

.

**~the end with no elegancy~**

* * *

Yeaaaay akhirnya selesai juga hakhakhak! Yap, hanya segini aja. (SEGINI AJAAA?)

Hell, bener-bener yah, SS3 itu keren banget! Fo sampe gak berhenti-berhenti muterin DVD itu! Apalagi SS4, lebih keren bo! (halah ngomongnya, padahal nonton aja nggak)

Oh iya, Fo ngepublish fic ini bukan karena sekarang lagi demam SuJu. Fo emang suka SuJu kok, dan Fo suka SuJu jauh sebelum SuJu mau konser di Indonesia :/

Sip, review yah!


End file.
